Safflower (Carthamus tinctorius l.) is a member of the compositae family. The safflower plant is a thistle-like annual with many branches, each branch having a flowerhead of bright yellow, orange or red flowers. Safflower was first cultivated in the Near East thousands of years ago. Traditionally, safflower was grown for its flowers, for use in dyes and in flavoring foods. More recently, safflower is grown for its seeds, as a source of edible oils and for use as birdseed.
Safflower was introduced to agriculture in the United States in the 1930s. With the introduction of varieties with improved oil content in the 1950s safflower found a niche in the agricultural system. Safflower is primarily grown in the United States in the Central Valley of California and in the Northern Plains States. Commercial plantings for oil are principally in the United States and Mexico, with smaller plantings in many countries whose acreage varies widely in different years. Safflower oil is a neutral tasting, colorless oil which makes it useful in blending into food products. In addition, safflower oil is very high in monounsaturated fatty acids and low in saturated fatty acids, making it a superior oil for its nutritional benefits.